Pistache, clim et tête en l'air
by PandoraO
Summary: Ochaco a du mal à garder la tête tournée vers le ciel, la faute à une pistache au sourire ravageur et à une clim à la distance trompeuse.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous je vous accueil dans ma première Fanfic sur MHA, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je remercie évidemment mon beta fantastique Witcher qui a beaucoup aidée et qui m'a motiver a reprendre l'écriture, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a véritablement redonner gout a cela, alors un grand merci à lui, que se soit pour ses conseils ou son soutien quotidien.

Izuku… Shoto… Izuku… Shoto… Tel était les pensées de la jeune Ochaco Uraraka a l'alter de gravité. Tout les points positifs et les points négatifs étaient détaillés dans un petit carnet que conservait la petite brune a l'abris des regards indiscrets. Elle en était réduit à ça, devoir dresser une liste de défauts et de qualités des deux hommes qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. En fait apprécier n'était pas assez fort, elle les aimaient, tout les deux, et cela lui rongeait l'esprit depuis quelques temps maintenant. Comment faire un choix pareil ? Un choix qui en blesserait forcément un et détruirait une amitié qui ne pourra ne plus jamais être. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas faire de mal a quelqu'un, ce n'était pas dans son tempérament, mais malheureusement un couple à 3 était plus que compliqué et les garçons avaient bien insisté sur une décision de sa part. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle avait vue autant de détermination dans le regard des deux jeunes hommes qui avaient emplis sa vie de bonheur jusqu'a ce moment précis

Elle allait devoir faire un choix qui dans tout les cas blesserait quelqu'un, car oui Ochaco Uraraka se retrouvait face a deux hommes éperdument amoureux d'elle qui avaient décidés de lui avouer leur flamme en même temps…

Pour comprendre comment une situation aussi délicate a pus arriver, remontons quelques semaines en arrière.

Une rentrée en première des plus classique, Ochaco était heureuse de retrouver sa classe, ses amis, sa famille, après un été qui dura une éternité pour elle étant donner qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'aller rendre visite a sa grand mère habitant dans les coins les plus reculé du Japon, entouré de champs et de rizière, avec pour seule compagnie les animaux… pendant que ses parents étaient partis en voyage en amoureux évidemment, ce qui excluait tout enfant y compris elle, même si elle allait bientôt avoir 18 ans. Elle refusait qu'on la considère comme un bébé, mais ses parents avaient une tendance a la surprotection qui l'agaçait quelque peu, mais justifier par tout les événements de l'année précédente.

Elle s'arrêta devant les grands murs qui protégeaient l'enceinte de UA pour admirer ce splendide bâtiment en forme de H qu'elle aimait tant et qui lui avait énormément manquée ! Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de cette enceinte et vit au loin une chevelure des plus reconnaissable, verte et chatoyante. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne avec cette tignasse, son meilleur ami, Izuku. Elle courut dans sa direction mais dans son extreme maladresse elle trébucha sur une des racines de cerisier qui dépassait, n'ayant encore pas totalement le réflexe de se servir de son alter dans se genre de situation elle abattit ses mains sur son visage afin de le protéger dans sa chute, lorsqu'elle crue qu'elle allait enfin toucher le sol elle fut stoppée net par un bras puissant l'ayant retenu par la taille

\- Tout va bien Ochaco ?

\- Izuku ?…

\- Tu n'as pas changée pendant ces vacances. Dit il en passant son autre main derrière la tête afin de se gratter la nuque de gêne accompagné de se petit sourire qui le caractérisait

\- Euuuuuuuh….

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter au nez, il l'a connaissait par coeur, alors pourquoi lui mentir ? Elle était tout simplement maladroite mais cela la rendait attendrissante. Izuku qui lui aussi devenait de plus en plus rouge face a se contact prolongé comme personne ne bougeait, décida d'arrêter toute souffrance et de redresser Ochaco avant de s'enfuir en courant et s'excusant, ce qui arracha un sourire a la brunette

\- Ochaco-chan ! Cria Mina en agitant la main

\- Les amis !

Mina était accompagnée de Tenya, Shoto et Tooru, ils s'avançaient tous d'un air joyeux fixé au visage (hors mis Shoto toujours très neutre), eux aussi avaient l'air d'être heureux de retourner en cours, bien qu'ils allaient certainement en baver encore cette année, Aizawa, avait mis les points sur les i et les barres sur les T dès la fin de l'année dernière, aucun répit pendant les vacances ils avaient tous reçus un planning d'entrainement a respecter a la lettre car les améliorations allaient se voir très rapidement a la rentrée. Ils arrivèrent a sa hauteur et finirent tous ensemble leur ascension jusqu'a leur salle de cours. Ils prirent place a leur emplacement habituel en attendant patiemment l'arrivée de leur professeur principal préférés qui ne tarda pas toujours emmitouflé dans son sac de couchage. Il leur fit le speech classique de rentrée qui en exténua plus d'un, leur seul préoccupation était de se retrouver alors ils n'étaient pas tout a fait disciplinés se qui agaçait fortement Aizawa qui fit les yeux rouges plus d'une fois pendant ce discours.

A la fin du cours tous se regroupèrent en cercle, qui dit rentrée dit aussi retour a l'internat, ils étaient tous excités a l'idée de passer leur première soirée ensemble, en découla donc une longue discussion propos des activités qu'ils pourraient faire se soir, jusqu'à ce que Mineta intervint au sein du groupe

\- Et si on faisait le jeux de la bouteille ?

\- Si c'est juste pour nous toucher Mineta même pas tu y penses ! Hurla Mina

\- C'est pas du tout ce a quoi de pensais… Dit il le regard dans le vide un filet de bave sur le bord des lèvres

Cela entraina l'acharnement des filles sur Mineta qui nous le savons ne pensait pas a mal. Malgré cela toute la classe fut convaincu par cette idée, mais ils se promirent de ne pas donner de gage osé a ce pauvre Mineta qui subirait les rapprochements des autres pour punition.

Ils décidèrent donc de se séparer en petit groupe pour les préparatifs, les garçons allaient acheter de quoi manger et boire durant la soirée tandis que les filles préparaient la salle commune en formant un cercle avec des coussins sur lesquelles tout le monde s'assiéraient. Une fois tout le monde en place le jeux commença. Tout le monde savait qu'Izuku et Ochaco avaient un faible l'un pour l'autre, comme tout le monde savait (malgré leur discrétion respective) que Momo et Shoto avaient développés une certaine attirance l'un pour l'autre, tout comme Tsuyu et Fumikage ou encore Denki et Eijirou. Les autres allaient donc s'amuser a les mettre dans des postures des plus gênantes afin de pimenter un peu se jeux pourtant si innocent. Il se servirent tous de chips et de boissons pendant que Mina expliquait les règles

\- Est ce que tout le monde connait les règles de la bouteille ou un rappel s'impose ?

\- Un petit rappel ne fait de mal a personne ! Dit Tenya convaincu

\- Bien alors, c'est un action vérité en quelque sorte mais la chose la plus importante c'est ceci, dit-elle en désignant la bouteille dans sa main, c'est CA qui fais tout, la bouteille, c'est elle qui désignera qui d'entre nous fera l'action ou la vérité qui sera donnée par la personne précédente. Comme c'est le premier tour, c'est moi qui vais faire tourner la bouteille et donnerais le gage ou la vérité a la personne désignée. Tout le monde a compris ?

\- Oui !

Mina s'assit en plaçant la bouteille bien au centre de leur cercle et la fit tourner dans un geste d'experte, la bouteille tourna a une vitesse folle faisant monter l'excitation mais aussi le stresse chez les participants qui voulaient d'un coter être désigné et de l'autre non. La bouteille commença a ralentir de sa force diminuante et s'arrêta sur Mezou.

\- Bien, dit Mina, action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité

\- Pffff petit joueur… lâcha Mineta

\- Alors question simple pour commencer, as tu un faible pour quelqu'un dans cette pièce ?

Un silence de mort tomba, le ton était donné, on était pas la pour perdre du temps ce qui en fit déglutir plus d'un qui n'aurait pas voulu tomber sur cette question. Mezou mit un certain temps a répondre car il réfléchissait, personne ne connaissait ses gouts, il était très discret et n'avait manifesté aucun intérêt pour une fille ou un garçon de la classe

\- Pas spécialement

\- Tres bien ! A toi, fais tourner la bouteille et tu posera une question ou donnera un gage au prochain en fonction de son choix.

Mezou s'avança vers la bouteille et la fit tourner a vive allure, sous les regards intrigués de ses camarades, elle finit par s'arrêter sur Tsuyu

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Moi aussi je vais choisir vérité !

\- Mais vous êtes pas drôle les gars ! Cria Mineta ce qui lui valu des regards désapprobateur de la part de toute sa classe

\- Alors euh, as-tu déjà embrassée un garçon ? Dit il rougissant

\- En tout honnêteté, non jamais

\- Parfait ! A toi Tsuyu ! Dit Mina

Le jeux continua comme cela pendant de longues minutes, l'ambiance se réchauffait et les langues se délièrent pour faire place a des questions et des gages un peu plus osés. Soudain la bouteille s'arrêta sur un Izuku déjà mal a l'aise depuis le début du jeux. Il y avait eu très peu d'action et il ne voulait pas casser l'ambiance, c'est donc sous une pression sociale qu'il décida de choisir action et c'était Eijirou qui allait la lui donner. Autant dire qu'il était du genre joueur et faisait parti des personnes au courant de sa gêne face a Ochaco, c'était donc sûr que cela allait lui couter cher.

\- Ahaha, mon petit Midorya, que je vais donc bien pouvoir te demander…

Il faisait durer le suspense pour ses camarades et le supplice pour Izuku qui aurait voulu qu'on l'achève tout de suite, maintenant plutôt que de se mettre dans une énième situation inconfortable avec Uravity. C'est ce moment précis qu'il choisit pour lancer une bombe

\- Bien, ton gage sera d'embrasser Uraraka !

\- QUOI ! Lâcha Ochaco d'un rouge tomate éclatant aux yeux de tous et les yeux grands ouvert

\- Aller on a pas toute la soirée, juste un smack ! Dit Mineta qui attendait encore impatiemment son tour alors qu'il n'avait choisi jusqu'a présent que des gages

\- Aller les gars !

Izuku et Ochaco tournèrent leur têtes a l'opposé dans une gêne des plus extreme, allaient-ils vraiment le faire ? Tout ça dépendait d'Izuku, mais sous la pression de ses amis, il se leva doucement et s'approcha d'elle avec une lenteur infinie, elle le fixait avec stupeur ne sachant pas si il allait s'arrêter avant ou continuer son geste jusqu'au toucher fatidique. Elle avait peur de tout ce que ce minuscule baiser pouvait entrainer derrière. Elle sentait déjà son coeur palpiter a un rythme effréné qu'elle peinait a maintenir correctement et elle avait peur que tout le monde l'entende, en particulier lui. Il n'avait fait que se rapprocher durant son monologue intérieur et fixait ses lèvres avec une moue irrésistible mais terriblement mal a l'aise face la situation. Finalement se baiser fut tellement chaste qu'elle le sentit a peine, il l'avait a peine effleuré, il n'avait durer qu'un quart de seconde, mais cela avait suffit a Izuku pour repartir précipitamment dans l'autre sens une fois effectué, il n'était d'ailleurs même pas sûr d'avoir touché ses lèvres… bien qu'il en ai rêvé des centaines de fois. Apres cet échange la plupart des élèves avaient l'air déçus mais ne s'attendait a guère mieux de la part de ces deux la.

Le jeux continua ainsi une grande partie de la soirée, Mineta essaya une dizaine de fois de peloter Momo, Denki eut une léchouille avec Eijirou et Tenya et Bakugo s'étaient quant eux déclarés leur flamme (c'était le cas de le dire puisque Bakugo mort de honte s'empressa de lâcher un explosif en pleine figure de Tenya encore à genoux…). Mais pendant ce temps la, peu de personne le remarquèrent mais Shoto avait quitté le cercle pour s'assoir a l'entrée de leur bâtiment afin de prendre l'air. Les seuls personnes a l'avoir vraiment remarqué étaient Tenya et Ochaco, mais c'est Tenya qui se leva pour le rejoindre. Une fois assis a coter de lui il ne savait pas vraiment comment commencer cette conversation, alors il lui demanda simplement:

\- Ca va Todoroki ?

\- Ouais ouais..

\- Pourquoi t'es sortis ? Tu ne t'amuse pas ?

\- Si si, j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air..

\- Tu sais, on se connait maintenant, t'es pas obligé de me mentir a moi

Shoto partit dans ses pensées, Tenya avait raison, les multiples aventures qu'ils avaient traversés tous ensemble les avaient rapprochés. Lui, Tenya et Izuku étaient devenus très proche au fil de l'année passée, et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait tant de mal a se confier a son ami, il ne voulait faire de mal a personne, mais il ne pouvait plus le garder pour lui, c'était devenu trop lourd. Personne ne pouvait s'en douter puisqu'il ne laissait absolument jamais rien paraitre et d'ailleurs tout le monde l'imaginait avec quelqu'un d'autre que celle qu'il aimait vraiment..

\- Tu sais je te jugerais pas, l'interrompt Tenya

\- Okay, mais promet moi d'en parler a personne, si ça doit se faire je veux que ça vienne de moi !

\- Je te le promet ! Et tu sais que je suis très droit

\- Oui… écoute, j'ai des sentiments pour..

\- Momo ? T'inquiète tout le monde s'en doutait..

\- Non ! Justement ! Ce n'est pas elle ! Je l'apprécie énormément mais seulement comme une amie… j'ai des sentiments pour Ochaco..

\- Oh, Ochaco, alors ça, c'est sûr que je m'y attendais pas !

\- C'est mal tu penses ? Je sais qu'elle et Izuku sont très proche mais.. est ce que… est ce que tu penses que j'ai une chance ?

\- Honnêtement ? Ca fait un an qu'ils sont extrêmement gênés l'un par l'autre mais qu'ils n'ont jamais rien tenté avec leur timidité maladive, alors tu perds rien a essayer je penses, mais peut être devrais-tu en parler à Izuku pour savoir comment il se positionne par rapport a elle

\- Ouais peut être… Je sais pas si j'oserais, si il me dit qu'il l'aime aussi alors je serais obligé de me retirer, c'est mon ami et il passe avant

\- C'est une belle façon de penser, réfléchis y et puis si tu as envie de lui en parler fais le

\- Ouais je vais réfléchir…

Les deux garçons regardèrent un petit moment les étoiles dans cette position, jusqu'a ce que Tenya brise a nouveau le silence après une constatation plus qu'évidente

\- Alors… c'est pour ça que t'es partis pendant le jeux ? A cause de leur « baiser » ?

\- Ouais… je sais c'est ridicule mais ça m'a rendu… jaloux, je penses

\- Pourtant c'était furtif

\- Ouais mais j'ai eu envie d'être a sa place..

\- Je comprends ! Aller viens les autres vont s'inquiéter ! D'ailleurs si ça peux te faire plaisir, Ochaco avait remarquée ton absence

\- Ah oui ? Dit il les yeux illuminés d'espoir

\- Oui

C'est sur ces paroles qu'is rentrèrent dans l'internat et dirent bonne nuit a tout le monde avant de rejoindre leur chambre respective. C'est ainsi que l'internat s'endormit, sur des révélations, qui pourrait changer le cours des choses…

* * *

Merci a tous d'avoir lu, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésiter pas à me laisser vos impressions je lirais tout cela avec attention et y répondrais sans faute. Mais n'oubliez pas que c'est une reprise alors soyez indulgent avec moi :D


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et Bienvenu sur le chapitre 2 de ma fanfic, je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour votre lecture et espère que le premier chapitre a plu au plus grand nombre d'entre vous, n'hésitez d'ailleurs surtout pas à me le faire savoir en laissant une review je vous répondrais avec grand plaisir !  
Je tiens à remercier mon beta Witcher pour son soutien et ses super idées qui m'aident à avancer, sans lui cette histoire ne serait pas sortie et je n'aurais pas repris gout à l'écriture, donc encore merci pour tout ce que tu fais.

Maintenant passons aux réponses de review, que d'ailleurs je remercie énormément:

**Chisana:** Tout d'abord merci pour cette review hyper longue, elle m'a fait très plaisir et tu peux être fière d'être la première ! Je suis d'autant plus heureuse de savoir que le chapitre ne t'a pas déçus ! J'ai effectivement préféré donner toutes les cartes en main au lecteur pour qu'il se mette à la place d'Ochaco et puisse me faire part de ses préférences en comptant les points comme tu le dis si bien. Pour Tenya je le perçois très franc dans sa façon d'être, mais c'est vrai que la il l'est peut être trop, je prends en compte ton petit conseil :D ! Mon but n'est d'ailleurs pas du tout qu'Izuku soit plus apprécié que Shoto, justement j'ai envie de faire vivre le dilemme aux lecteurs, à voir si j'arriverais à tenir cela jusqu'au bout ce que j'espère ! Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ton compliment sur mon style ça me touche beaucoup car le style reflète la personne à mon sens et c'est important pour moi qu'on ressente ce que je veux dire, ça me touche beaucoup. Et puis pour te répondre, tu as plus l'habitude de m'appeler Ocha et j'ai beaucoup plus l'habitude qu'on m'appelle comme ça maintenant donc ne change rien ;). Et je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

**Momo:**(oui je t'appelle directement Momo c'est l'habitude), d'abord merci à toi aussi pour cette review de folie elle m'a fait tout aussi plaisir, surtout venant de la Grande déesse Momo ! Tu ne t'étais pas trompée sur le discord j'avais effectivement annoncé un OS au départ puis j'ai changé d'avis et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir annoncé le changement sur le discord donc tu n'es pas folle c'est ma faute x) ! Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi sur le potentiel du couple Shoto/Ochaco pour moi il est trop peu représenté alors qu'il peut, à mon sens, être très intéressant, je suis donc encore plus heureuse de voir que ce couple te plaît ! Comme je l'ai dit pour Chisa, j'ai préféré donner toutes les cartes en main au lecteur de sorte à ce que lui aussi fasse un choix. Pour ce qui est du jeu effectivement j'ai pas voulu créer un jeu hyper original car il me fallait quelque chose de rapide et d'efficace qui aborderait tout de suite les sentiments, et j'ai effectivement voulu faire participer un peu tout le monde parce qu'ils sont trop souvent oubliés comme tu le dis si bien ! Pour ce qui est de Baku/Tenya tu le découvriras par toi même plus tard, surprise, peut être un carckship à la Pigeon :') ! Pour moi Tenya/Shoto/Izuku sont un trio de bon pote mais on ne met pas assez en avant l'amitié entre Tenya et Shoto comme tu le dis, et c'est ce que je veux "rectifier" dans le sens où ils sont tout aussi amis tous les deux et peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre pas seulement sur Izuku ! Du coup je suis super contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et encore plus de voir que tu as déjà une petite préférence car c'est ce que je cherches et voir deja cela me ravi ! Je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 2 !

**Hatsu**: D'abord merci pour ta lecture et ta review ça me fait très plaisir ! Comme je l'ai expliquée à Momo j'ai changé d'avis en cours de route sur le fait que ce soit un OS, finalement ce serait trop long de le faire en une fois donc on part comme ça ! Merci aussi pour les compliments sur mon style ça me touche car comme tu le sais j'étais un peu rouillée donc j'appréhendais que ce ne soit pas aussi bien retranscrit que ce que j'imaginais. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas les faire souffrir plus que de mesure étant donné que comme toi j'ai un coeur de guimauve :'), ravi aussi que ce couple t'intrigue j'espère que j'arriverais à te faire t'attacher à eux ! Et pour le crackship, écoute j'espère qu'il continuera à te plaire ;), je te laisse découvrir la suite dans ce chapitre 2, bonne lecture !

Et maintenant place au chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2:** _Clim et ses sentiments_

Le lendemain après une nuit à avoir gambergé et fantasmé sur les infinies possibilités de scénarios de mise en couple avec Ochaco, Todoroki Shoto était bien décidé à discuter de tout cela avec Izuku afin d'être certain d'avoir le champ libre et de ne pas faire de mal à son ami.  
Dès le matin il se dirigea donc prestement vers la chambre de celui-ci afin de tout lui avouer le plus vite possible et de se mettre à l'oeuvre pour conquérir le coeur de sa douce. Il était à peine 7h mais il ne fallait plus tarder, il avait trouvé le courage de lui parler il fallait donc continuer sur cette dynamique. Il frappa deux petits coups à la porte du vert, qui lui ouvra quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux à moitié fermé et le visage groggy.

\- Shoto ? Tu es bien matinal, je peux t'aider ?

\- Oui, tu peux m'aider ! Il faut que je te parle

Il poussa doucement son ami à l'intérieur de sa chambre en vérifiant à droite et à gauche si des oreilles indiscrètes n'étaient pas présentes. Une fois sécurité assurée il ferma doucement la porte toujours en jetant un oeil à l'extérieur.  
L'intérieur de la chambre d'Izuku était plongé dans la pénombre, d'un pas décidé mais malgré tout peu sur de lui, Shoto tira les rideaux et s'assit droit comme un piquet sur la chaise de bureau d'Izuku, quant à lui il prit place sur son lit et le regarda d'un air inquiet

\- Tout va bien Shoto ?

\- Oui ! J'ai juste quelque chose à te… dire…

\- Je t'écoute !

Il inspira et expira bruyamment pour se donner du courage, puis cracha d'un coup sec

\- Est ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Uraraka et toi ? Dit il en baissant la tête les poings serrés sur ses genoux

Izuku ne comprit pas de suite la question, étant encore à moitié dans le coaltar il eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits

\- De quoi ?

\- Est ce que Uraraka et toi sortez ensemble ?

\- Non ! Pas du tout ! Enfin qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?! Dit le vert rougissant

\- Je ne sais pas, vous êtes plutôt proche…

\- C'est une amie c'est tout !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui oui ! Evidemment que oui !

\- Alors… ça ne te dérange pas si… si je veux conquérir son coeur ?

Izuku ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, comment pouvait il refuser, il ne se passait rien avec Ochaco, elle n'était pas à lui, ils étaient amis tout simplement… enfin peut être essayait-il simplement de se convaincre de cela ?

\- Je… enfin tu, tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui ! Dit Shoto avec détermination et amour dans le regard. Mais je voulais t'en parler avant de faire quoique se soit pour être certains que je ne blesserais personne, tu es mon ami et si tu avais eu des sentiments pour elle, ou s'il se passait quelque chose entre vous jamais je ne me serais immiscé la dedans !

\- C'est gentil Shoto, mais il ne se passe rien, fais ce qu'il te plait, tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation après tout… Dit le vert gêné.

\- Merci Izuku ! Je te tiendrais au courant !

Shoto était debout à moitié incliné en face d'Izuku et prêt à partir pour attaquer sa journée de bonne humeur qui avait certes bien débuté ! Il se retira après un énième remerciement et disparu dans le couloir de leur dortoir. Izuku s'allongea sur son lit les bras repliés derrière la tête en contemplant le plafond tout en réfléchissant à leur conversation. Qu'éprouvait-il vraiment pour Ochaco ? N'était-ce pas injuste de se l'avouer maintenant alors que son ami avait fait la démarche pour lui avouer ses propres sentiments envers la fille que lui aussi aimait possiblement ? Alors il finit par se convaincre lui même que ce n'était que de la gêne qu'il éprouvait envers elle comme envers toutes les filles et que ce n'était pas de l'amour, qu'elle serait heureuse avec Shoto car il avait l'air de profondément l'aimer en toute sincérité, il leur souhaiterait tout le bonheur du monde évidemment, c'est ce qu'on attendait du gentil et serviable Izuku Midoryia après tout. Il finit donc par sortir de son lit pour aller se préparer, aujourd'hui il avait cours et il n'en oubliait pas pour autant son objectif principal, devenir un Héros !

Ochaco se préparait dans sa chambre à cette nouvelle journée, elle n'avait pas réussi à oublier le chaste baiser, effectivement très furtif, que lui avait donné Izuku. Après tout elle voyait cela comme un signe ! Il aurait pu refuser ou s'enfuir, mais rien de tout cela, il avait accepté le gage et était allé plus ou moins jusqu'au bout ! Elle voyait cela comme très encourageant et n'allait pas laisser tomber pour autant. C'est donc elle aussi de bonne humeur qu'elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers sa classe.  
Un petit groupe d'élèves attendait déjà que les portes de la classe s'ouvrent, elle attendit patiemment adossée à un mur quand quelqu'un vint se poser à côté d'elle, elle releva doucement la tête et perçu cette chevelure caractéristique aux deux couleurs

\- Coucou Shoto, ça va ? Bien dormi ?

\- Euh… oui.. et toi ?

\- Plutôt bien oui !

Un silence gênant régna, Shoto était décidément mal parti pour lui faire bonne impression en restant si froid, il réfléchissait à toute allure afin de combler se vide, il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque Aizawa l'en empêcha en annonçant que le cours allait commencer et que tout le monde devait rejoindre sa place. Tant pis, il tenterait à la fin du cours. Le cours passa relativement rapidement pour Shoto qui avait cherché durant des heures des sujets de conversation, mais il se rendait bien compte que cela ne l'aiderait pas à se rapprocher d'elle, il fallait qu'il soit moins subtil, alors il décida d'aller demander au seul couple de la classe des conseils de drague.  
Il se dirigea, pas très rassuré il fallait l'avouer vers ce couple, aussi surprenant qu'amoureux, Iida Tenya et Bakugo Katsuki, tout le monde avait été très surpris lors de leur annonce officielle. ils avaient cependant tous remarqué des regards de la part de Tenya envers l'explosif mais de l'autre côté aucun signe indicateur ne pouvant ne serait-ce que faire espérer Tenya, il n'avait pour autant pas lâché l'affaire et c'est ce qu'il fallait à Shoto.

Il perçut les deux amoureux assis sur un banc en train de discuter.

\- Salut..

\- Qu'est ce tu veux double face ! Tu vois pas qu'on est occupés !

\- Katsu, s'il te plait ! Laisse le parler avant de t'énerver !

\- Tssss

\- Merci Tenya… En fait je me demandais..

\- Accouche bordel !

\- Je me demandais comment tu t'y étais pris Tenya pour… draguer… Bakugo…

\- Tu veux pas non plus qu'on te raconte comment on baise si ?!

\- Bakugo ! Tu vois bien qu'il a besoin d'aide !

\- Ouais bah je me barre je m'en bats les couilles de ses problèmes de minettes, les femmes c'est chian.

Il partit nonchalamment son sac sur l'épaule, l'autre main dans les poches, Tenya ne chercha pas à le retenir, il se ferait pardonner plus tard.

\- Dit moi tout Shoto !

\- Comment tu as fait pour qu'un mec pareil, qui ne donne absolument aucun signe, tombe amoureux de toi ?

\- Oh, tu sais Katsuki est à part !

\- Oui je l'avais remarqué…

\- En fait j'ai tout essayé, les sous entendus, les faux prétextes de rendez vous, enfin bref pleins de choses ! Puis finalement la seule chose qui à fonctionner c'est d'y aller cash et de lui dire clairement ce que je ressentais ! Je vais pas te mentir, j'étais stressé, j'avais peur qu'il m'explose la figure, mais je pouvais plus vivre dans l'attente. Donc un soir je suis rentré dans sa chambre et je lui ai craché tout ce que je ressentais et puis finalement il n'a pas eu la réaction que je pensais..

\- Tu pensais à quoi ?

\- J'étais persuadé, comme toi et les autres, qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi, alors j'étais prêt à me prendre un couple poing ou que sais-je. Et finalement pas du tout, il m'a tiré vers lui et m'a donné le plus passionné des baisers. Dit il la bouche en coeur, les yeux dans le vague et la moue amoureuse

\- Euh… okay… mais je pense pas que ça marchera avec Ochaco..

\- Oh tu as décidé de te lancer ?

\- Oui j'en ai parlé avec Izuku et il m'a dit qu'il ne se passait rien, et que je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander la permission, pourtant je suis toujours persuadé du contraire, mais il m'y a autorisé alors je ne laisserais pas ma chance passée !

\- Bien ! Bel état d'esprit Todoroki ! Je vais t'aider tu peux compter sur moi !

\- Merci Tenya ça me touche !

\- On va trouver un super plan d'attaque pour ta douce !

Les deux amis discutèrent pendant un long moment afin de décider d'un bon plan qui ferait terminer Ochaco tout droit dans ses bras. Et cela commençait par le repas du midi, il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à manger en tête à tête avec elle, afin d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Mais comment faire ? Elle était toujours entourée des filles et certaines était très curieuse. C'est la que Tenya entrait en piste, il allait tenir les filles à distance afin qu'il est la voie de libre ! Il avait prévu de les emmener faire un tour dans le lycée afin de les éloigner le plus de temps possible, il trouverait bien une excuse !  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cantine, les filles étaient faciles à repérer, enfin surtout Mina qui parlait fort et était très expressive. Shoto alla donc chercher son plateau pendant que Tenya se dirigea vers leur table

\- Salut les filles, le professeur Aizawa vous cherches, il est sur le terrain d'entrainement

Cette excuse était plutôt bonne, surtout venant du délégué elles n'auraient pas de problème à le croire, mais il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit toutes les filles ce lever y compris Ochaco

\- Uraraka toi tu peux rester là ! Il a dit qu'il te verrait plus tard en tête à tête…

\- Oh, euh, okay, je vous attends là les filles à tout à l'heure !

Comment avait elle put gober une histoire pareil ? Heureusement qu'il était délégué, il guida donc le petit groupe de filles vers la sortie tout en faisant un clin d'oeil à Shoto, qui avait observé la scène de loin, pour l'encourager. Shoto prit une profonde respiration et s'élança à sa table.

\- Mmmh… la place est prise ?

\- Oh Shoto ! Non va s'y les filles sont partis

\- Tu es toute seule du coup…

\- Plus maintenant vue que tu es là !

\- Oui…

Il picora vaguement dans son assiette, faisant aller et venir ses légumes d'un bout à l'autre de celle-ci. Il avait pourtant un plan d'action pourquoi ne le mettait il pas en pratique ? Il était encore trop timide et réservé il fallait qu'il agisse ou jamais il n'avancerait.

\- Tout va bien Shoto, tu as l'air bizarre ? En prononçant ses mots elle posa le dos de sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température

Ce contact le fit frémir, mais aussi et surtout rougir, là c'est sûr il allait avoir de la fièvre mais ce n'était pas à cause de la maladie…

\- Euh, je, oui…

\- Alors tant mieux ! Mais tu vérifieras de temps en temps ta température elle m'a l'air un peu haute !

\- D'accord…

Il se ratatina encore plus dans son siège, comment allait il amorcer un sujet avec une gêne pareil ! Elle lui faisait véritablement encore plus d'effet que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre. Mais il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui, alors pris d'un courage certain et trouver au fin fond de ses entrailles il se ressaisit

\- Dit moi… ça fait déjà plus d'un an qu'on se connait et je connais pas grand chose de toi, pourtant tu es la meilleure amie d'un de mes potes donc…

\- Oui c'est vrai… moi non plus je ne sais pas grand chose de toi, a part que tu parais très froid et que tu aurais des sentiments pour Momo

\- QUOI ? Non pas du tout ! Enfin j'aime une fille mais c'est pas elle….

Dans sa précipitation afin de rétablir la vérité il lâcha cette phrase sans faire attention et s'en mordit les doigts quelques secondes plus tard

\- Oh tu aimes une fille ! Qui est-ce ?

\- Euh, enfin… je…

\- Tu ne veux pas le dire je comprends ! Mais je peux peut être t'aider ! Après tout je suis une fille aussi, et j'adore les histoires d'amour !

\- Mmmh, oui pourquoi…

Il réfléchit quelques instants, et ce n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée de se faire « aider » par la fille en question, il serait au plus proche de ses gouts et passerait du temps avec elle pour la connaitre encore plus, finalement ce n'était vraiment pas une mauvaise idée. Il fallait juste qu'il sache rester discret, paraître froid, sans trop l'être. Cela allait être une tache difficile, mais il pouvait le faire, il la désirait vraiment, et la voir sourire, la voir l'aider, passer du temps avec elle, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Cependant une question le démangea, il avait la réponse d'Izuku mais pas la sienne

\- Et toi sinon… tu apprécies quelqu'un en particulier ?

\- Euh…. plus ou moins… mais je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque…

\- C'est Izuku ?

\- Comment tu as deviné ? Dit elle les yeux sortants presque de leurs orbites

\- Après votre « baiser » tu étais mal à l'aise et puis, tu as des façons de le.. regarder..

\- Oui.. enfin n'en parle à personne d'accord ?

\- Compte sur moi !

Il souhaitait de tout son coeur qu'elle le regarde aussi de cette façon, et donc même en sachant les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard d'Izuku, il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, elle tomberait encore plus amoureuse de lui, c'était une promesse !

Ils discutèrent tout le long du repas, Shoto se décoinça même et ria de bon coeur avec elle lorsqu'elle lui exposa ses idées pour faire tomber la fille sous son charme, si elle savait que ses propres idées allaient être utilisées pour elle peut être aurait elle été moins bavarde. Mais Shoto se sentait chanceux, elle allait être auprès de lui, il l'espérait de tout son coeur, et rien que de passer plus de temps avec elle le comblait de bonheur, quitte à lui mentir. Il lui raconterait tout lorsqu'elle serait dans ses bras.

Non loin de là, Izuku contempla la scène de ses deux amis riant ensemble, le coeur serré malgré lui il continuait à vouloir se convaincre de son absence de sentiment envers elle, mais comment s'en persuadé lorsque la voir rire et être proche d'un autre lui faisait du mal. Il ne voulait pas blesser son ami, il avait été honnête envers lui et une compétition entre eux deux ne serait pas la meilleure des idées, alors pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que la petite flamme de ses sentiments disparaisse, il ferait profil bas et assisterait à leur rapprochement.

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis en review, comme vous l'avez vu en haut je prends le temps de lire et de répondre à tout, j'aime faire les choses bien et entièrement surtout lorsque l'on prend le temps de me donner son avis sur mon travail ! Donc voilà, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre d'ici là je vous souhaite de bonne lecture !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous et bienvenu dans ce nouveau chapitre !  
Comme depuis maintenant 3 chapitres je tiens à remercier mon super beta Witcher il à été d'une grande aide sur ce chapitre car j'avais besoin d'un petit fil conducteur et il me l'a donner c'est grâce à lui que ce chapitre sort à l'heure et que j'en suis si fière, donc merci a toi pour tout ça !

**Réponses aux reviews: **

**Pigeon:** Tout d'abord merci pour ta review pour les deux premier chapitre elles m'ont fait très plaisir, j'espère que celui la te plaira tout autant ! Moi même je n'avais pas entendu le mot smack depuis longtemps, mais je le trouvais approprié donc je l'ai laissée, ravi qu'il t'ai fait rire x). Je te compte parmi la team Shoto, vous êtes pour l'instant les plus nombreux j'espère en compter d'autre, mon coeur balance toujours personnellement :D. Enfin pour ce ship je suis d'autant plus contente qu'il te plaise, c'est toi et tes crackship qui me l'ont inspiré :'), sur ce je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Momo:** Sache déjà que c'est un toujours un plaisir de lire tes si longues et merveilleuses review, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de voir que mon travail te plait au point de m'écrire autant ! Alors oui se sera un vrai triangle amoureux, je vais essayer le plus possible de les faire rester a égalité, je veux que le doute sois toujours présent jusqu'à la fin donc je vais m'y efforcer, mais forcement d'un chapitre on aura quelque chose de plus centrer sur l'un des deux justement pour appuyer l'égalité. Ravi que mon Shoto te plaise, c'est comme ca que je le vois et dans le chapitre que tu vas lire nous découvrons une autre facette de sa personnalité mais que, selon moi, nous connaissons déjà ! Izuku est quelqu'un de gentil voire trop, mais malheureusement ils ne pourront pas se soutenir a proprement parler, mais je mets un point d'honneur a ce qu'ils ne se tirent pas dans les pattes ! Pour le couple Tentsuki ravi qu'il te plaise aussi, j'avoue il a popper dans ma tête comme ca et je me suis dit aller j'y vais a fond ce sera drôle, pour le caractère de Katsuki je ne pouvais pas me tromper :'). Je te laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise aussi !

**Chisa:** Merci a toi aussi pour cette review digne d'un roman, je ne me lasse pas d'en recevoir et d'en lire, ca y est je suis accro, contente aussi que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant ! Je suis infiniment désolé pour le crackship mais comme je l'ai dit il a popper dans mon esprit et je me suis dit que ce serait drôle, dit toi que Katsuki va mater notre petit Tenya si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;). Ta pistache préféré se réveil enfin mais je ne te spoil pas c'est hors de question, en espérant que ses réactions te plaise, mais je suis sure que oui ;). J'aime aussi beaucoup la relation de Tenya et Shoto ca me touche d'autant plus venant de toi étant donner que je le sais tu n'aimes pas trop Tenya donc c'est que j'ai réussis mon coup :D. Sur ce je te laisse découvrir la suite :)

**Hatsu:** Tout d'abord merci pour tes reviews aussi longues elles me font très plaisir et m'encourage encore plus ! Contente que le crackship t'ai plu à toi aussi, pour l'instant il fait presque l'unanimité. Mieux tard que jamais pour le titre, Wiwi est plutot bon pour ce genre de bêtises, mais j'avoue que le titre m'avait taper dans l'oeil donc quand il a remporté les suffrages j'étais encore plus contente ! Comme je l'ai dit je mets un point d'honneur à ce qu'ils ne se tirent pas dans les pattes ce n'est pas mon but, cependant ils ne pourront pas se soutenir à proprement parler on s'en doute ! Je te laisse découvrir dans ce chapitre consacré a Izuku ce qu'il advient de lui et de ses sentiments en espérant qu'il te plaise ! :D

Je tiens a remercier quand même tout ceux qui lise, cela me fait très plaisir et m'encourage dans mon projet, en espérant que la fiction vous plaise jusqu'au bout !  
Maintenant place au chapitre, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**: _Pistache contre attaque_

Après quelques semaines devant ce spectacle aussi attendrissant que douloureux, Izuku décida d'en avoir le coeur net. Il devait savoir si oui ou non ses sentiments pour Ochaco étaient bien réels, la jalousie aurait déjà dû être un bon indicateur mais cela ne suffisait pas. Tout du moins cela ne lui suffisait pas pour risquer de mettre en péril son amitié avec Shoto mais aussi avec Ochaco. Alors mue par une détermination soudaine, il se décida à inviter Ochaco quelque part et vérifier l'emballement de son coeur. Celui-ci, qui aurait d'ailleurs dû le mettre sur la piste étant donnée que déjà il battait à un rythme effréné avant même de l'avoir sous les yeux. A mesure qu'il s'approchait et qu'il discernait les traits de son visage, la sueur emmagasinée dans son corps décida de faire irruption dans les zones les plus inconfortables de son anatomie. Mille questions lui taraudaient l'esprit, il savait que rien que le fait d'inviter Ochaco quelque part le mettrait en mauvaise position avec Shoto, enfin fallait il déjà qu'il y arrive, devrait il faire ça en petit groupe pour que cela sois plus simple ? Dans un endroit où il y a du bruit ? Très peu éclairé ? La discussion n'allait pas être simple. Il arriva cependant face à elle, son sourire éclatant de bonheur lorsqu'elle voyait la tignasse verte s'approcher d'elle, cependant aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du vert. Rien, nada, que dalle, il était juste la poser en face d'elle et de ses amies, la bouche à moitié ouverte, les sourcils froncés de concentration et la sueur perlant sur son front.

\- Izuku tout va bien ?

\- Izuku ?

\- OH MIDORIYA ! Hurla dans son oreille Mina avec une grande claque dans le dos  
\- OUI !  
\- Bah alors t'a buguer ?  
\- Euh, oui, non, je… réfléchissais !  
\- Et donc ?  
\- Euh Ochaco… est ce que ça te dirait de… venir avec moi a la fête… foraine ?  
Il avait dit ça d'un ton très bas et Ochaco n'entendit pas bien, par contre Mina, elle, avait juste entendu le mot « fête foraine »  
\- OH OUI ! Allons y tous ensemble !  
\- Quoi ? Non… Je… enfin… c'était…  
Face à l'agitation de ses camarades, car oui cela c'était répandu plus vite qu'une trainée de poudre, il ne put refuser.  
\- D'accord…  
\- Super ! Cria Ochaco. Ca va être génial !

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, et s'enfuit discuter de l'organisation avec le reste de la classe A. Sa rougeur égalant celle d'une tomate après ce contact il pensa a quelque chose de frappant. Toute la classe serait là, y compris Shoto ! Et c'était une certitude qu'il essayerait de se l'accaparer durant la journée aux vues de ses intentions non dissimulées. Cependant Izuku ne baissait pas les bras, il ferait son possible pour vérifier ses sentiments quitte à être collant, une fois certains il laisserait définitivement sa place à Shoto et le problème serait régler. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait…

Ils décidèrent de se retrouver tous le samedi après midi devant le portail de UA, Izuku était arrivé en avance afin de pouvoir discuter avec Ochaco dès son arrivée. Mais c'était sans compter sur un Shoto très prévoyant qui lui l'avait attendu devant la porte de l'internat et avait fait le trajet jusqu'au portail avec elle mais aussi jusqu'au lieu de la fête laissant Izuku en arrière assistant une nouvelle fois à leur rapprochement. Trainant derrière il pouvait largement constater tous les progrès et efforts qu'avait fournis Shoto, ce qui avait dû lui demander beaucoup étant donner son tempérament. Ce qui le rendit d'autant plus gêné de vouloir se persuader de ses sentiments en lui « volant » du temps avec elle.

Durant le trajet les conversations fusèrent, mais une en particulier retenu l'attention d'Izuku, celle de Tenya et du groupe de fille.  
\- Tenya tu ne nous as jamais expliqué pourquoi tu t'étais enfui après nous avoir dit qu'Aizawa nous cherchait. Dit Momo  
\- Ouais ! En plus tu nous amenés tellement loin qu'on n'a pas pu repasser par la cantine finir notre repas, alors on mérite des explications ! Renchérit Mina  
\- Euh, c'est compliqué…  
\- Arrêté de l'emmerder les gonzesses ! Grogna Katsuki

Izuku compris alors que Tenya avait tout arrangé pour que Shoto puisse obtenir un moment seul à seul avec Ochaco, il savait donc que Tenya était de son coté et qu'il ne pourrait pas être un soutien envers lui en cas de besoin. Il était à la fois heureux pour Shoto qui, de nature très réservée, avait eu le soutien sans failles de Tenya, ce qui lui serait un atout très précieux.  
Après en avoir eu marre d'assister à la scène il se décida à rejoindre Ochaco et Shoto afin de prendre la température.  
\- Hey, ça va vous deux ?  
Shoto fut surpris par cette interpellation, il ne s'attendait pas à être dérangé par Midoriya et commença même à se poser des questions, peut être était-il simplement curieux de l'avancer des choses pour lui ?  
\- Ca va et toi Izuku ? Mieux depuis hier, tu avais l'air bizarre ! Demanda Ochaco  
\- Oh non non c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Vous êtes devenu proche tous les deux non ?…  
\- Oh avec Shoto ? Oui ! Mais c'est pour une raison bien spécifique mais j'ai pas le droit d'en parler ! Finit elle a voix basse avec le sourire  
\- Oh euh tu peux lui dire Ochaco, il est… plus ou moins au courant..  
\- Trop bien ! Shoto aime une fille de la classe alors je lui ai proposé mon aide !  
Izuku la regarda avec des grands yeux ronds, alors il lui faisait croire qu'il aimait une autre fille pour se rapprocher d'elle, quel futé !  
\- Et toi Izuku.. tu as quelqu'un en vue ? Se risqua Ochaco regardant ses pieds et commença à virer au cramoisi  
\- Euh.. non.. enfin…

Il ne pouvait pas dire ça devant Shoto, surtout que ses propres sentiments étaient encore flous ! Alors pour l'instant il mentirait ! Après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent tous à la fête foraine, l'ambiance était électrique, les odeurs se mélangeaient au parfum de l'air frais du printemps, la barbe a papa, les pommes d'amour, toutes ses délicieuses odeurs mélanger au cri de joie provenant des attractions ne pouvaient rendre cette journée que plus belle.

Après s'être promenés tous ensemble de petits groupes se formèrent entre ceux qui aimaient telle ou telle attraction ou ceux préférant se remplir le ventre de friandises. Izuku ne sachant pas où aller il chercha du regard Ochaco, elle était seule, plus loin Shoto était emmené presque de force par un Tenya déterminé, il voulait certainement lui faire part de son plan. C'était sa chance, il s'élança rapidement et posa une main sur son épaule, il était anxieux. C'était la première fois qu'il allait être seul face à elle, mais pourtant rien ne lui paraissait plus naturel et agréable.  
\- Ochaco… Ca te dirait de faire un tour avec moi ?  
\- Que tous les deux ? Euh.. Oui d'accord !

Ils marchèrent dans un silence presque religieux, regardant chacun l'horizon, pourtant, même si une certaine gêne y était présente, être a deux, être ensemble tout simplement leur donnait un sentiment de bien être, c'est donc naturellement qu'Ochaco glissa sa main dans celle d'Izuku qu'il serra à son tour. Il sentit son coeur se gonfler de bonheur, la douceur de sa main, mêler à la caresse de son doigt que faisait Ochaco fit éclater ce qu'il restait de ses barrières. Il était amoureux d'elle, comment pouvait il en être autrement, une jeune femme si douce, si prévenante, si gentille, ne pouvait que lui correspondre. Cependant il culpabilisa, il était persuadé que le contraire se produirait et qu'il ne ferait pas d'ombre à son ami, alors un instant il hésita, il hésita à retirer sa main de la sienne et d'anéantir tout espoir d'une possible idylle au profit de son ami, mais il en décida autrement. Il en avait assez d'être le gentil, le compréhensif et l'altruiste Izuku, pour une fois dans sa vie, il voulait être égoïste, penser à son bonheur avant celui des autres et ne pas être que le simple spectateur. Il laissa donc sa main et profita pleinement de ce moment de paix et de joie avant de devoir affronter l'un des plus précieux de ses amis.

Ils baladèrent au gré de leurs envies, faisant tantôt une attraction, puis tantôt la dégustation de pomme d'amour, de loin il formait un vrai couple, leur complicité était naturelle, rien n'était forcé, ces deux là étaient trop authentiques pour mentir, trop sincère, trop amoureux. Quand arriva l'heure pour eux de rentrer c'est tout naturellement qu'ils firent le chemin ensemble sans avoir lâché la main de l'autre, ils étaient restés en arrière du petit groupe et continuaient à discuter, étonnement toute trace de timidité maladive avait disparu autant chez l'un que chez l'autre, simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux et pouvaient être eux mêmes.  
\- Tu as aimé cette sortie Ochaco ? Dit le regard pétillant d'espoir  
\- J'ai adoré… C'était une très bonne idée !  
\- Tu sais… au début… quand je suis venue vous voir, je ne voulais inviter que toi…  
\- Ah bon ?! Elle écarquilla les yeux et sentait la chaleur sur ses joues  
\- Oui.. Mais Mina est allée trop vite… Mais je ne regrette rien hein ! C'est même mieux que ce que j'avais espéré…  
\- Moi aussi…

Ils finirent le chemin jusqu'au dortoir et c'est ici qu'ils se séparèrent. Izuku remonta tout guilleret dans sa chambre, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, après le bonheur il allait devoir annoncer à l'un de ses meilleurs amis que lui avait aussi avait le béguin pour la même fille alors qu'il lui avait certifié que non. Il se conduisit en homme comme l'avait fait son ami afin de ne pas laisser trainer les choses et se dirigea vers la chambre de Shoto. Il frappa quelques petits coups et se prit à espérer qu'il ne soit pas encore rentré, mais évidemment, n'ayant pas pu passer son temps avec Ochaco il était rentré plus tôt.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Shoto… c'est moi…  
\- Entre.  
La façon dont il avait dit ce simple mot était dur et froid à l'instar de son alter nous pouvons même dire glacé. Il était alors presque sûr qu'il les avait vu, tout du moins assez pour comprendre, mais il ne devait pas reculer, il lui devait l'honnêteté quitte à le perdre. Il resta debout, tandis que Shoto était assis a son bureau, ils se jaugèrent mais seule la tristesse ampli la pièce.  
\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire…  
\- Je crois oui  
\- Tu… tu as vu ?  
\- Assez pour savoir que tu m'as menti  
\- Je ne t'ai pas menti Shoto !  
\- Alors pourquoi tu te baladais main dans la main avec la fille que j'aime ?  
Ces mots, prononcés avec un ton plus haut que la normale fit comprendre à Izuku toute l'ampleur des sentiments de Shoto envers Ochaco, il ne soupçonnait pas autant d'amour, mais contraint de l'accepter il ne pouvait cependant plus reculer.  
\- Parce que moi aussi je l'aime !  
\- Tu m'avais dit que non !  
\- Laisse moi finir s'il te plait…  
\- Très bien  
\- J'étais persuadé que non, je te le promets Shoto, j'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas ça, je le voulais vraiment, je voulais que ce soit toi, qu'il n'y ait que toi pour elle, mais je ne peux pas… J'ai voulu vérifier mes sentiments aujourd'hui, et il s'avère que je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne… Je suis fou d'elle, comme toi ! Et je ne l'ai pas choisi ! J'en suis désolé sincèrement, mais j'ai pas envie de refouler ses sentiments, j'ai envie qu'ils s'expriment, j'ai envie de les ressentir, j'ai envie d'y croire, alors non je ne m'effacerais pas… Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir et je le comprendrais… mais s'il te plait met toi a ma place.  
Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite, il fallait que ça sorte, que tout cela sorte et que son ami l'écoute.  
\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Tu te réveilles maintenant que tu connais la nature de mes sentiments pour elle tout simplement parce qu'avant tu la pensais acquise, mais maintenant qu'elle a le choix, ne te crois pas si sur de toi. Je ne te mettrais pas des bâtons dans les roues si c'est ce que tu penses Izuku mais cesse de croire que tout t'est dû, à commencer par elle.  
La froideur de ces mots fit comprendre à Izuku que dès cet instant, même s'ils ne se feraient pas de coup bas leur amitié était compromise, tout du moins pour une certaine période. Au fond il comprenait la réaction de Shoto, elle était normale, il se sentait trahi. Il lui faudrait du temps pour le digérer, et ce temps Izuku le lui donnerait.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça Shoto… Mais je comprends ta frustration, et j'en suis désolé, sache que moi non plus je ne te mettrais pas de bâton dans les roues, mon but c'est qu'elle soit heureuse. Je te laisse le temps qu'il te faut.

Il disparut alors derrière la porte et c'est ainsi que les choses changèrent.

* * *

Merci a tous d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis en review, ça coute rien et cela m'encourage beaucoup, je prends d'ailleurs le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews avec un immense plaisir, j'aime faire les choses bien surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'avis sur mon travail !  
Donc voilà, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, d'ici là je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous et bienvenu dans ce nouveau chapitre, désolée de mon retard je n'avais au départ pas énormément d'inspiration mais c'est en écrivant que l'inspiration est venue et j'en suis finalement plutôt fière, donc j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours !

Je remercie bien évidemment mon exceptionnel beta Witcher qui fait un travail fantastique, dès que je n'ai pas d'inspiration c'est le premier à me donner des idées et me guider donc encore un immense merci à lui, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

Je passe aux réponses de review !

**Chisa:** Tout d'abord merci encore pour ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir de les recevoir, jamais je ne m'en lasserais et puis elles sont toujours si bien ! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai inspiré différentes phases/étapes, c'était mon but, mais je ne pouvais pas juste pousser Izuku dans la gueule du loup comme ça alors que ce n'est pas son tempérament avec les filles x). Ravi aussi que mon passage de cuteness t'ai plu, j'ai été très inspiré pour ce moment et je voulais vraiment qu'on ressente toute la douceur et le naturel dans leur relation ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir que tu l'ai remarqué ! Encore plus heureuse que ma dernière partie t'ai plu ! Comme je te l'ai dit cette phrase que tu as tant apprécier à émerger dans ma tête bien avant que je me mettes à écrire le premier chapitre, je voulais qu'elle sorte et c'était le bon moment ! Donc d'autant plus contente que tu l'as trouve en cohérence avec ce que j'ai écrit ca me touche beaucoup ! Beaucoup de compliments sur cette partie et ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir comme je te l'ai dit, c'était la phrase clés et tu l'as compris sans que je le précise donc mon job est fait et j'en suis d'autant plus fière ! Sur ce encore un grand merci pour cette review et je te laisse découvrir mon nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère te plaira tout autant !

**Momo:** Un grand merci à toi aussi pour cette review très quali, mais aussi un immense désoléééééééééééééééé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ressentir, j'en suis a la fois désolé et très fière car comme tu me l'a dit si tu agis comme ça c'est que tu te sens investi et ça me touche beaucoup ! Donc tout d'abord oui Izuku est un petit bête d'agir comme ça mais à la fois c'est pas voulu de faire du mal même si du coup il s'y prend pas bien ! J'ai beaucoup aimée le terme "Tartempion" je pense que je le réutiliserait un jour que ce soit dans la fiction ou dans la vie de tous les jours il m'a fait beaucoup rire x) ! Je suis contente que l'intrigue te plaise, promis je ferais des belles et vraies excuse d'Izuku pour Shoto, de toute façon l'histoire n'est pas finis tout cela viendra en temps et en heure ;). Ravi aussi que la discussion t'ai plu comme je l'ai dit à Chisa, c'était le moment clés et il était important pour moi qu'il soit marquant et comme Chisa tu l'as relever sans que j'ai besoin de l'expliquer donc j'en suis très fière ! Même si leur amitié est compromise comme je l'ai dit, je mets un point d'honneur à ce que tout ce passe bien entre eux et oui cette situation il ne l'a vivront pas bien forcement, mais tout cela sera expliquer dans un prochain chapitre ne t'en fait pas je ne te laisserais pas dans tes doutes, mais ils étaient malheureusement obligé de passer par la pour faire avancer l'histoire, mais je n'irais jamais plus loin que ça, mon but n'est pas de les faire souffrir non plus ! Ne t'excuse pas pour la longueur c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire, surtout comme tu es très investi ça me touche encore plus ! Sur ce je te laisse à ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise !

Et maintenant je vous laisse avec lui suite, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4:** _Tête en l'air s'entête _

Ochaco émergea d'un sommeil de plomb grâce à la lumière filtrant à travers ses rideaux. Elle était de bonne humeur et ne faisait que penser et repenser à ce qu'il c'était passé avec Izuku lors de leur rendez-vous improvisé a la fête foraine. Cependant elle n'avait pas revu Shoto de la journée et elle lui avait pourtant promis de la passer avec lui afin de l'aider avec la fille en question. Elle n'allait pas l'abandonner, elle voyait bien tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour se rendre plus sociable, ne serait-ce qu'avec elle. Elle sortit donc de sa chambre pour prendre le petit déjeuner, aujourd'hui c'était dimanche et elle comptait bien se rattraper auprès de Shoto, mais aussi tout lui raconter puisqu'il n'était pas sans savoir les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard d'Izuku.

Après un petit déjeuner rapide, elle envoya un message à Shoto pour qu'il la rejoigne dans la cour de leur lycée sous un cerisier, l'extérieur serait plus agréable pour discuter. Il répondit rapidement qu'il arriverait d'ici 10 minutes le temps de se préparer. En l'attendant elle ressassa encore cette journée qu'elle qualifiait de merveilleuse à ses yeux, rien n'aurait pu mieux se passer que ce moment, tout était naturel et tendre, elle avait enfin l'impression d'avancer avec Izuku. Et elle avait bien remarqué qu'elle ne le laissa pas non plus indifférent et donc que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'un vrai rapprochement pointe le bout de son nez.  
Shoto approcha nonchalamment d'elle, accompagné par le vent et les feuilles de cerisier qui virevoltaient dans l'air elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau garçon. Après tout Shoto avait beaucoup d'atouts pour lui, malgré sa froideur, elle avait su déceler une gentillesse et une délicatesse qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.  
\- Salut Shoto !  
\- Coucou…  
Elle l'interrogea du regard, elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle voulait l'aider alors brisa la glace, il fallait qu'il s'ouvre à elle s'il voulait vraiment de l'aide.  
\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui oui…  
\- Shoto… Tu sais malgré ce que tu peux penser, je commence à te connaitre alors… parle moi, je suis là pour t'aider !  
\- Okay… j'ai, j'ai vue la fille que j'aime avec un autre garçon  
\- Oh ! Quand ça ?  
\- Euh… bizarrement elle était aussi à la fête foraine, enfin ça se comprend tout le monde aime ça !  
\- Et le garçon tu le connaissais ?  
\- Euh… non  
\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu as disparu ?  
\- Oui… j'étais trop triste pour m'amuser, désolé si je t'ai laissé tomber…  
\- T'en fais pas pour moi ! C'est de ça aussi que je voulais te parler ! J'ai passé l'après midi avec Izuku !  
\- Oh… super… hum, c'était bien ?  
Il avait reprit contenance, hors de question de se laisser abattre, il savait pour ses sentiments envers lui, et il savait que ce ne serait pas si simple, mais jamais il n'abandonnerait, il se rapprocherait d'elle encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle doute de ses sentiments envers Izuku. Ce serait difficile, mais la difficulté il connaissait et n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras, alors il écouta attentivement son récit, autant essayer de repérer les points faibles de leur relation pour ne pas les reproduire. Il hochait la tête et souriait de temps a autre lorsqu'il remarquait son grand enthousiasme, mais il ne l'écoutait qu'a moitié. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle souriait et qu'elle était pleine de vie, c'était la chose qui l'avait réellement attiré chez elle, elle était son opposé, douce, chaleureuse, et très extravertie, mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme et il ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'elle change.  
\- Voilà, tu sais tout !  
\- Eh bien, c'est une belle avancée, je suis content pour toi !  
\- Merciiiiiiii, mais bref ! Parlons de toi, il est temps de mettre en place un vrai plan d'attaque, tu vas quand même pas abandonner sous prétexte de l'avoir vue avec un autre garçon ? Je te préviens je ne te laisserais pas faire !  
\- Non rassures toi, je ne suis pas comme ça et je compte bien la séduire ! Dit il tout sourire

Ce sourire éveilla un brin de fierté dans les yeux d'Ochaco, il avait tant de volonté et tant d'espoir qu'il ne faisait que l'encourager encore plus dans ses actions, il était véritablement devenu un pilier pour elle, sans lui elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de prendre la main d'Izuku. Et même maintenant alors qu'il sait qu'il a un train de retard avec l'autre garçon il ne lâchait pas l'affaire ! Elle l'admirait réellement et pensa que la fille qui l'obtiendrait serait la plus chanceuse du monde.  
\- Alors tant mieux ! Et ça tombe bien, j'ai quelques idées pour toi !  
\- Vraiment ? Dit il intrigué. Je t'écoute !  
\- Tu pourrais l'inviter au cinéma par exemple ! Ca ne fait pas trop rendez-vous pour ne pas trop éveillez les soupçons, mais ça laisse planer le doute sur tes intentions ! Qu'est ce que t'en pense ?  
\- C'est une bonne idée oui !  
\- Tu sais quel genre de film elle aime ?  
\- Euh.. non pas vraiment…  
\- C'est pas grave, on va trouver une solution ! Si je savais son nom j'aurais pu me renseigner…  
\- Sinon… On n'a qu'à aller au cinéma ensemble une première fois ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Eh bien… Tu viens avec moi et tu m'aides à choisir le film qu'on regardera tous les deux pour décider si oui ou non cela convient pour un premier rendez vous… et après j'y retournerais avec la fille… c'est pas grave si je le vois deux fois…  
\- EXCELLENTE IDEE !  
\- Tu trouves ?  
\- Mais oui ! On est sûr de pas se tromper comme ça !  
Il avait eu chaud c'est le moins que l'on pouvait dire, mais Ochaco ne parut pas étonner de cette proposition, c'était donc une aubaine pour lui, sa naïveté lui servirait quelque peu, tout du moins pendant un temps.  
\- Alors on fait ça ce weekend ? Proposa Ochaco  
\- Oui oui parfait !  
\- Super ! Maintenant il faut qu'on mette en place des techniques d'approche pour des rapprochements physiques si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Le but de ce rendez vous ce serait au moins que tu lui tiennes la main ! Ce sera ton but !  
\- Euh, d'accord si tu veux…  
Ils commencèrent donc par des techniques légèrement ambiguës, un bras sur les épaules pendant le film, un toucher furtif de la main dans le pop-corn… Mais n'étant tous les deux pas très doués pour les rapprochements physiques, ils étaient tout autant gênés de le faire tous les deux, que de le reproduire avec l'élu de leur coeur. Leurs idées étaient mignonnes mais pas assez concrètes, il fallait que le doute ne soit plus vraiment permis après ce rapprochement. C'est alors qu'Ochaco se leva et l'invita à faire de même, ils se retrouvèrent alors face à face un très léger écart entre eux  
\- Ecoute il faut quelque chose de plus touchant, qu'elle comprenne ! Alors à la sortie du cinéma, tu te mettras en face d'elle comme ceci, et tu prendras sa main dans la sienne…

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle posa délicatement sa main sur l'avant bras de Shoto qui était positionné le long de son corps, elle glissa ensuite doucement sa main jusqu'à la sienne puis la remonta légèrement et entrelaça leurs doigts. Durant tout cet instant elle fixa leur main, les joues légèrement empourprés tandis que Shoto ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, il avait alors remarqué son trouble et ses joues rosirent ce qu'il avait trouvé terriblement craquant. Comment lui résister, à cet instant il désirait seulement l'embrasser. Ces yeux ne l'avaient pas quittés lorsque les siens vinrent les rencontrer. Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, les doigts toujours entrelacés, sans un mot. Seuls leurs regards parlaient pour eux, le coeur palpitant à l'unisson ils ne pouvaient pourtant pas entendre celui de l'autre mais savaient qu'ils étaient en rythme. Shoto de son autre main libre, glissa délicatement les doigts sur sa joue et replaça derrière l'oreille d'Ochaco quelques mèches sauvages. Ce contact à la fois si doux et spontané avait fait involontairement fermer les yeux d'Ochaco, attendait-elle plus ? Espérait-elle plus ? Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes ne voulant ni l'un ni l'autre se détacher de ce contact si doux et intense à la fois.

Ochaco ne comprenait pas pourquoi son coeur s'emballait autant, ni pourquoi elle appréciait tant ce simple contact, elle n'était pourtant pas amoureuse de lui… Mais il avait réussi à faire naitre le doute en elle, pourquoi autant apprécier être proche de lui, le toucher et passer beaucoup de temps avec lui si derrière il n'y avait pas au moins de léger sentiment. Après tout elle ne s'était jamais cachée le trouver très beau.  
Cet instant suspendu dans le temps fut interrompu par la sonnerie de téléphone d'Ochaco, sous le coup de la surprise ils se dégagèrent rapidement de leur étreinte furtive, rougirent en baissant la tête de gêne  
\- Excuse moi…  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, je t'en prie répond !  
Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et s'éloigna de quelques pas le temps d'une discussion éclair  
\- C'était Mina, les filles proposent une soirée pyjama se soir…  
\- C'est cool, tu vas t'amuser…  
\- Oui…  
\- Ochaco je…  
\- Ce n'est rien ! Tu vas t'excuser de ce qui s'est passé je le sais… c'était pour la mise en scène, je l'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit elle dans un sourire pas si franc  
\- Non ce n'était pas…  
\- Oui ?  
Bizarrement, au fond d'elle elle espérait, elle espérait que cet instant soit sincère qu'il n'ait pas fait ça pour s'entrainer, et que tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti il l'avait ressenti aussi. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il aimait une autre et pourtant une pointe de jalousie vint serrer son coeur, pourquoi autant d'émotion contradictoire venait la troubler, elle était si sûre d'elle, pourquoi Shoto arrivait il a la troubler autant et pourquoi lui aussi semblait l'être. Tant de questions qu'elle ne pouvait pas poser.  
\- Je vais te laisser rejoindre les filles, passe une bonne soirée  
Il déposa un délicat et attentionnée baiser sur son front, puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre les dortoirs. Elle aurait voulu en faire de même, mais ce nouveau contact l'avait clouée sur place et avait d'autant plus emballé son coeur. Tous ces sentiments n'étaient pas anodins et elle le savait, elle devait à présent en avoir le coeur net, et pour cela elle allait avoir besoin d'une équipe de choc.

Elle rejoignit presque au pas de course le dortoir des filles, toutes étaient déjà regroupées dans la chambre de Mina, elle enfila son pyjama rapidement et entra sans demander son reste dans la chambre. Les filles remarquèrent assez facilement qu'elle était troublée, Ochaco était souvent troublé. Elle décida de s'assoir près de Tsuyu  
\- Oh toi tu as croisé Midoriya torse nu sans le vouloir ! Dit Mina  
\- Quoi ? Non pas du tout !  
\- Alors pourquoi étais-tu si rouge ? Demanda Momo  
\- C'est compliqué…  
\- Aller raconte ! On aime les histoires de garçons tu le sais ! Ajouta Tooru  
\- Vous devez me promettre que ça restera entre nous ! Surtout toi Mina ! Je te demande une vraie discrétion, s'il te plait !  
Voyant à quelle point elle était devenu sérieuse, Mina jura sur ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, elle ne la trahirait pas même pour rire. Constatant l'embarras dans lequel elle se trouvait les filles se tournèrent toutes vers elle et l'écoutèrent avec attention. Elle commença à raconter son rapprochement avec Shoto puis l'aide qu'elle avait décidé de lui donner afin de conquérir cette mystérieuse fille dont elle ignorait tout, son temps passer avec lui à élaborer des stratégies et tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour s'ouvrir au monde etc… son rendez vous improvisé grâce à Mina à la fête foraine avec Izuku ainsi que leur rapprochement plus que prometteur, à sa gêne et à ses sentiments envers lui. Pour finir sur son après midi avec Todoroki et ce moment de contact imprévu, en expliquant que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène mais que cela la faisait douter de ses sentiments et de ce qu'elle ressentait en général, à quel point c'était doux et agréable mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était que de la comédie et que lui ne ressentait rien alors qu'elle espérait le contraire.

Après ce loooooooooooong récit digne d'un film d'amour, les filles étaient toutes éberluées par toutes ces informations et ce flot d'amour autour d'Ochaco. Elles se mirent alors toutes à réfléchir et à analyser les différentes situations jusqu'à ce que Momo décide de briser le silence  
\- Mais toi qu'est ce que tu ressens pour Izuku déjà ?  
\- Je… j'ai des sentiments pour lui, il ne me laisse pas indifférente, il est si… chou…  
\- D'accord, que tu l'admettes est déjà un bon début, et pour Shoto ?  
La question fut suspendus dans l'air, Ochaco réfléchissait à tous les moments passer avec lui, a leurs rapprochements, à leur entraide, et enfin à leur contact  
\- Je crois qu'il me perturbe…  
\- C'est à dire ? Demanda Mina  
\- Après ce qu'il s'est passé cette après midi je ne peux plus nier qu'il ne m'attire pas, quand je vois à quel point mon coeur palpite lorsque l'on se touche ce n'est pas normal, et puis j'aime passer du temps avec lui, il est intelligent, il a de la conversation malgré ce qu'on peut penser, il est très délicat et attentionné…  
\- Okay, tu les aimes tous les deux. Coupa Tooru  
\- Quoi ! Non ! Enfin… j'en sais rien…  
\- Ochaco, lorsque tu parles de l'un comme de l'autre, tes yeux brillent et tu pétilles de bonheur, tu ne veux simplement pas te l'avouer parce que tu penses Shoto hors de portée alors que tu sais que Izuku est déjà plus ou moins sous ton charme, mais ce n'est pas parce que l'un est plus inaccessible que l'autre que tu n'as pas le droit d'espérer ? Il faut juste que tu saches faire ton choix !  
\- Mais Shoto aime quelqu'un d'autre !  
Mina leva les yeux au ciel à cet instant, avant d'éclater d'un rire franc  
\- Honnêtement Ochaco, je pense que tu as tout autant troublé Shoto que lui ne t'a troublé ! D'après ce que tu dis aucun de vous n'a voulu se défaire de ce contact, donc lui aussi à mon avis hésite.  
Ochaco releva la tête pleine d'espoir, pouvait elle vraiment espérer quoi que ce soit avec le froid et inaccessible, qui ne l'était plus tellement, Shoto ? Avait elle le droit de l'espérer alors qu'il disait aimer une autre fille ?

Il fallait qu'elle en ait le coeur net, alors elle aussi allait devoir faire un choix entre les deux hommes qui faisaient palpiter son coeur, et elle était déterminée à les départager avec l'aide très précieuse de ses meilleures amis.

* * *

Merci a tous d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis en review, ça coute rien et cela m'encourage beaucoup, je prends d'ailleurs le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews avec un immense plaisir, j'aime faire les choses bien surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'avis sur mon travail !  
Donc voilà, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, d'ici là je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !


End file.
